La marca del Escorpión
by mermaid-amazon
Summary: Visitar Grecia es un destino soñado...una jóven turista no imagina como una visita a la Acrópolis la va a terminar arrojando a una relaidad alterna y a los brazos de cierto caballero dorado...Milo/OC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**** I wrote this story for fun , the idea of SAINTSEIYA and all the characters displayed belongs to Masami Kurumada.**

**¡Hola a Todos! Soy una gran fan de SAINT SEIYA y me encantan las fanfics. El caballero Milo de Escorpio es mi preferido y me decidí a escribir porque veo que faltan fics hetero y de rating M. La mayoría son Yaoi, no critico a quienes disfruten de ellas, yo también las leo pero tengo muchas ideas dando vueltas en mi cabeza y las quería compartir con todos ustedes. Las críticas son bienvenidas, en tanto y en cuento sean con respeto, no están obligados a que les guste mi trabajo pero no toleraré insultos. Espero que disfruten la historia.**

**La marca del Escorpión**

**Capítulo 1**

**Había tenido un año arduo pero exitoso. Mis estudios de Bellas Artes y mi trabajo como profesora habían sido demandantes pero me habían traído muchas satisfacciones; entre ellas poder concretar mi sueño de visitar Grecia.**

**Y aquí me encontraba, había llegado hace una semana y visité Mykonos y Santorini. La belleza de éstos pueblos de casas tan blancas y el omnipresente y a la vez irreal mar de color turquesa me subyugaron.**

**La siguiente parada obligada era Atenas. Estaba parando en Rodorio, un pueblito a los pies de las ruinas de la Acrópolis.**

**Con gran emoción me encontraba recorriendo las ruinas con un grupo de turistas de diversos países. En un momento, el habla incesante del guía me cansó y sentí la necesidad de alejarme un poco para tomar fotos. **

**Divisé una edificación baja con una abertura que seguramente fue la entrada a la vivienda y movida por la curiosidad, entré. Al principio me envolvió la oscuridad. Avancé unos metros y en la penumbra distinguí otra puerta. Desafiando toda prudencia, decidí aproximarme y atravesar esa segunda puerta. Lo que sucedió después fue tan repentino que no me dió tiempo a reaccionar ni a entender que estaba pasando…era como si una fuerza me estuviera arrastrando hacia algún lugar. De repente, sentí vértigo, mareo y perdí la consciencia.**

**La luz del sol sobre mis párpados me despertó, media tambaleante me incorporé para contemplar mis alrededores. Las calles de la Acrópolis se presentaron ante mis ojos, pero no estaban en ruinas…estaban bien conservadas y tenían signos de estar habitadas.**

**¿Dónde estaría el grupo de turistas? –me pregunté- y empecé a caminar tratando de descubrir mi ubicación exacta. En ese momento escuché pasos y sin saber por qué, me escondí detrás de una columna para ver quien pasaba. Ante mi asombro, un grupo de hombres, vestidos con ropas de algodón y con ciertos accesorios de cuero para proteger el pecho y los hombros. Parecían guerreros con ropa de entrenamiento y hablaban en una mezcla de griego y de otros idiomas, indicando sus nacionalidades diversas. **

**Como si sus ropas no fueran bastante inusuales, sus apariencias me hicieron preguntarme si no estaría alucinando por el calor. Sus cabellos eran castaños o rubios, pero algunos de ellos tenían un tono rojizo anaranjado, otro tenía color verde y otros dos tenían una tonalidad que se podría describir como azulada.**

**Seguí caminado, dispuesta a encontrar una salida a éste mundo en el que me encontraba. Cuando sigo avanzando por las calles desiertas, por el rabillo del ojo, distingo una forma dorada, como una chispa saltando a través de los techos de las edificaciones, de forma muy veloz.**

**Antes de que pueda dar un paso más, siento una energía cálida, envuelta en un fuerte viento que pasa por encima de mí y un hombre alto, vestido con armadura dorada, de un salto, me bloquea el paso. Su armadura no oculta que es musculoso y fuerte, tiene cabello largo entre violeta y azulado pero son sus ojos los que me hipnotizan; son de un turquesa que rivaliza con el mar griego. En ese instante me doy cuenta que así como son fríos y calculadores, podrían ser apasionados también. Nada me sugiere moderación en él. Es un hombre muy atractivo y su aura de peligrosidad indica que es de cuidado.**

**Su voz me arranca de ese trance contemplativo en el que me encuentro:**

**-¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes, mujer?- pregunta con voz profunda y arrogante.**

**-Mi nombre es Aline y estaba paseando por la Acrópolis con un grupo de turistas y me perdí- respondí.**

**-¡Imposible! …dime la verdad…¿cómo pudiste ingresar al Santuario de la diosa Atena?...¡te advierto que si me vuelves a mentir, no tendré piedad!**

**-¡Es que le digo la verdad!-le contesté ansiosa- estoy perdida, de repente aparecí aquí y ni sé quién es usted ni donde estoy…**

**_Soy uno de los doce caballeros dorados, guardianes de la diosa Atena. Mi nombre es Milo, de la constelación de Escorpio…los intrusos no son bienvenidos aquí…deberé interrogarte más duramente para obtener una respuesta sincera de tí, así que tú te vienes conmigo, mujer…**

**Y sin más preámbulo, me tomó en brazos y me llevó corriendo hacia una serie de edificaciones similares a templos, comunicadas por unas extensas escalinatas que iban hacia lo alto. Me llamó la atención que cada una de ellas tenía un estilo arquitectónico diferente y estaban habitadas por otros caballeros similares a mi captor, ante los cuales; Milo solicitó permiso para poder pasar. Finalmente, arribamos a un templo que adiviné sería su casa.**

**Una vez llegar, me hizo sentar en una especie de sillón individual y me miró fijamente. Fue ahí cuando sentí que una fuerza desconocida entraba en mí y paralizaba mi cuerpo.**

**-Apliqué mi técnica de restricción contigo, tus músculos no responderán a tu deseo de moverte hasta que yo levante ese poder de ti - me informó- así que no podrás huir. Te dejaré un rato así y te volveré a interrogar, por tu conveniencia; te aconsejo que seas honesta ésta vez. Y sin más, se retiró al interior del templo.**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Muchas gracias por las reviews! Me pone muy contenta que se hayan enganchado con la historia, de verdad…sus críticas positivas me llenan de energía para continuar…quiero escribir varias historias más. Milo provoca mis más locas fantasías, como van a comprobar próximamente…¡jaja! . Éste capítulo se viene más "interesante" ;)…ésta va a ser una historia bien explícita, por eso la califiqué como MATURE…así que si a alguien le afecta, están advertidos…saludos a todos y que la disfruten…

**La marca del escorpión**

**Capítulo 2**

¿En qué me había metido? Ninguna de mis más locas fantasías se parecía remotamente a ésta situación que estaba viviendo…¿quién era realmente éste hombre Milo?...¿ésta ciudad era un anexo a las ruinas? ¿qué significaba esa extraña entrada que me llevó a éste sitio?...solo me quedaba rogar que Milo estuviera más razonable para oír y creer mi verdadera historia.

Luego de un rato, apareció Milo solo vistiendo sus calzas y las botas largas que eran parte de su armadura…se me secó la boca. Su torso podría rivalizar con las estatuas griegas de mármol que tanto admiraba…músculos bien definidos, invitaban a recorrerlo de mil formas posibles, su vientre estaba bien dividido en seis perfectos rectángulos…no había dudas, era un cuerpo trabajado y diseñado para aniquilar a cualquier enemigo o para someter en la cama con la fuerza de su sensualidad. Pero más allá de la apariencia física, había un aura de fuerza y poder que te doblegaba con su mera presencia.

Sus ojos arrogantes y algo burlones me volvieron a la realidad. ¿Qué te pasa? – me reproché- ¡es tu captor! ¡tu secuestrador! ¡podría hacerte cualquier cosa ¡ sin contar que no volverías jamás a tu casa…¡no es momento para que te agarre el síndrome de Estocolmo!...

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Eileen?-me preguntó con una sonrisa taimada.

-¿Cuándo vas a soltarme?- le pregunté airada-¡no tienes ningún derecho a mantenerme en contra de mi voluntad! ¡esto es secuestro!

Sus ojos perdieron todo rastro de humor al contestarme.

-¡Tú entraste al Santuario Sagrado de la diosa Atena sin autorización! Agradece que haya sido yo quien te encontrara, otros guardianes ya te hubiesen matado a golpes…

-¡Ya te he dicho que entré a éste lugar por error!-repliqué desesperada- Ni siquiera sabía la existencia de éste Santuario…¡tienes que creerme!

En ese momento noté que mi mochila que contenía mi cámara de fotos y demás pertenencias; incluído mi identificación, estaban cerca de una pared y se me ocurrió una idea:

-Mira Milo –le dije en un tono tranquilo_ allí está mi mochila con mis pertenencias…¿por qué no la abres y te fijas entre mis cosas, encontrarás una tarjeta que te dirá quien soy.

Así lo hizo y al mirar mi documento dijo:

-Está bien, Eileen Slattery de Argentina, cuéntame bien como fue que llegaste al Santuario- dijo mientras acercaba otra silla y se sentaba frente a mí.

Y así, procedí a contarle todo: mi visita a Grecia, las ruinas de la Acrópolis, lo que me sucedió al entrar a esa pequeña y oscura edificación hasta despertar en las calles del Santuario.

-De modo que hay un portal abierto entre el mundo de los humanos y el Santuario de Atena –observó-esto es preocupante porque así como te has metido tú, se puede meter cualquiera…

-Supongo que ahora que sabes que no he venido a hacer daño alguno me podrás soltar para que vuelva a mi hogar ¿no? –le pregunté esperanzada.

-El hecho que sepa tu nombre y de dónde vienes no significa que seas inofensiva –me contestó de forma condescendiente- hay algo que me ocultas…

-¡Por Dios! – le repliqué- ¿qué podría yo hacerte? ¡cómo verás soy una mujer normal!

-Eso está por verse –exclamó, apartando la silla de golpe- las apariencias engañan, bien podrías ser un demonio o un espectro femenino…me encantará comprobarlo, eres una mujer deseable, será más que divertido despojarte de tu máscara- y una sombra de sadismo oscureció sus ojos.

Presa del terror, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…¿acaso era mi fin? ¡iba a ser una de las tantas mujeres víctimas de hombres psicópatas, que sufren muertes horribles para no aparecer nunca más?. Seguía sin poder moverme, debido a esa restricción que él me había aplicado seguramente…con el intenso calor que hacía en Grecia, yo me había vestido con unos shorts y una camiseta sin mangas y con un escote redondo que dejaba ver el nacimiento y la hendidura de mis senos. Además, Milo me había hecho sentar con las piernas abiertas…nunca en mi vida me sentí tan expuesta y vulnerable…

Cuando él se puso en cuclillas ante mí y se empezó a acercar, una mezcla de temor y de excitación me dominó…sus ojos me encarcelaban, me nublaban el entendimiento y mi sexo se empezó a humedecer. Repentinamente sentí sus manos grandes y fuertes recorriendo mis muslos mientras se iba inclinando lentamente hasta que su boca estuvo a escasos centímetros de mi cuello. Lo sentí oliéndome y de repente, una caricia húmeda al costado de mi cuello se acercó a la parte baja de mi maxilar…se me escapó un suspiro, el corazón me empezó a atronar…pero él no había terminado su ataque…bajo la cabeza y hundió su lengua en el valle de mis senos, sorprendiéndome con un mordisco en uno de ellos. Una de sus manos corrió la camiseta hasta dejar el pezón al descubierto. Al verlo, Milo primero lo chupó fuerte, luego lo sopló y por último lo mordió…ahogué un grito de placer…éste hombre me robaba toda capacidad de raciocinio. Yo era una mujer joven, que había tenido sus experiencias sexuales y sus relaciones con hombres, algunas más satisfactorias que otras. Pero siempre me quedaba con la sensación de que había algo más que lo que yo experimentaba con esos hombres que compartieron mi lecho, sentía que ninguno se entregaba por completo; en principio porque ninguno parecía animarse a entregarse a sus deseos sin ningún tapujo…y ahora éste hombre que jugaba conmigo, que me provocaba, que me hacía su prisionera me desataba un fuego incontrolable…

Milo, totalmente ajeno a mi debate interno; continuó sus atenciones:

-¿Sigues teniendo miedo, Eileen? –me preguntó burlón, mientras me masajeaba los senos suave pero firmemente- ¿quieres que me detenga?

-¡ERES DESPRECIABLE! –le espeté molesta y avergonzada por haber sucumbido a sus manipulaciones- ¡te aprovechas de que estoy inmovilizada y sin poder defenderme! ¡así cualquiera logra imponerse ante una mujer!

Una descarga eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo y recuperé la sensibilidad de mis miembros. Moví despacio mis manos, brazos y piernas y antes de que pueda formular un pensamiento coherente, Milo exclamó:

-Ya estás liberada de mi restricción, pero no creas que podrás escapar.

Acto seguido me jaló por las piernas hasta el borde de la silla y me despojó de mis shorts y de mi ropa interior. Colocó mis piernas sobre sus hombros, las sostuvo firmemente y me empezó a mordisquear y a lamer la cara interna de los muslos. No pude contener mis gemidos, ya no me importaba nada que podría pensar éste hombre de mí…era suya y él lo sabía. Cuando su boca se estrelló contra mi clítoris y empezó a lamerlo y a juguetear con él, el pecho se me endureció dolorosamente del placer que sentí, creí que me moría…

Cuando finalmente me penetró con su lengua,el orgasmo que me sobrecogió fue tal que sentí como una luz blanca que pasaba por debajo de mis párpados cerrados…temblé, me sacudí, mi cuerpo era una fuerza ajena a mi control…él seguía lamiendo mis jugos…y cuando me vió satisfecha y desfallecida, sonrió entre mis piernas y dijo:

-¡Has visto que no necesito la restricción para dominarte y vencerte, mujer?


	3. Chapter 3

**La marca del Escorpión**

**Capítulo 3**

Abrumada por tantas emociones, apenas sentí cuando Milo me vistió suavemente y me llevó en brazos hacia otra habitación mientras decía:

-Al parecer, por el tacto de tu piel, tu sabor, tu temperatura corporal y tus reacciones indican que no eres ninguna criatura sobrenatural. Sin embargo, detecto algo en ti que no sé definir…no eres una simple humana y mientras lo averiguo, permanecerás en el santuario…donde pueda verte y vigilarte. Expondré tu situación a la diosa Athena y al patriarca y ellos decidirán que hacer…

En ese momento me dejó en un baño muy lujoso, entre antiguo y moderno, con una gran bañera circular de mármol con una cabeza de león tallada en la pared, del mismo material, por donde salía el agua.

-Te dejaré para que te bañes…te conseguiré ropa para que puedas cambiarte. No intentes escapar porque no llegarás muy lejos.

Acto seguido, se retiró. Me metí en la bañera y luego de asearme, dejé que ésta se llenara para relajarme por un rato. Recostada y con la cabeza sobre el borde de mármol, cerré los ojos y repasé los últimos sucesos de mi existencia. ¿Qué sería de mí a partir de éste momento? ¿cuál sería mi papel en la vida de Milo y en éste lugar?...al recordar a mi familia y amigos tan lejos y esperándome, una ola de angustia me sobrecogió…y ahogué un sollozo.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y un sonriente Milo se apareció con lo que parecía ser una túnica blanca.

-Te he conseguido ésta ropa, así podrás cambiar la que traes-señaló-el baño te hizo muy bien, luces mucho mejor-sonrió.

-¿Puedes dejarme sola?- exclamé enojada-¡no solo me mantienes prisionera sino que tampoco respetas mi intimidad?

-Creo que habiendo intimado como lo hicimos, ya no es factible que sientas vergüenza-contestó con un brillo pícaro en los ojos-además tu cuerpo es muy hermoso, deberías sentirte orgullosa de haber provocado mi deseo.

-Realmente no tienes sentido de la caballerosidad-bufé-eres un bárbaro…

Yo me consideraba una mujer normal. Alta, rubia y de ojos celestes sí…pero no me vestía provocativa o de una manera que me hiciera parecer una top-model. Por eso el hecho de que éste bárbaro que parecía salido de una película de superhéroes me hubiera tomado de esa manera…no lo podía creer sinceramente…lo peor es que no podía evitar sentir atracción hacia él.

Mis contestaciones no parecían hacerle efecto, apoyó la ropa en una banqueta que estaba cerca del porta toallas y me contempló silenciosa y descaradamente.

Nunca me sentí tan paralizada y vulnerable…por un momento dudé si me había aplicado su famosa técnica de restricción. Me moví para comprobarlo y me alivió saber que al menos físicamente podía hacer mi voluntad. Mientras tanto, él se acercó a la bañera y yo me abracé a mis rodillas para cubrirme pudorosamente.

-¿Sabes algo? –preguntó de repente-nunca tuve una mujer viviendo en el Templo de Escorpio. Si he tenido mujeres, pero ninguna compartió la intimidad de mi hogar y del santuario que debo proteger…lo más extraño es que no me desagrada verte aquí-señaló mientras se arrodillaba a mis espaldas y me apartaba el pelo de la nuca- quiero descubrirte- me besó el cuello- saborearte- me succionó el lóbulo de la oreja, yo gemí-recorrerte toda- en ese momento él ya había sumergido sus brazos en el agua y me estaba acariciando los costados hasta llegar a tomar mis senos-gemí más fuerte. Éste hombre me dominaba de una manera magistral. En esa nebulosa de deseo, lo escuché incorporarse. Al mirar hacia atrás lo veo arrancarse la ropa hasta quedar desnudo…

-Bien podría aprovechar tu baño, Eileen…

Se sentó en la enorme bañera y me atrajo a sus brazos. Tomó la barra de jabón que yo había usado, hizo espuma con las manos y procedió a enjabonarme. Sus manos me marcaban a fuego a medida que recorrían mi cuello, mis hombros, mis pechos, el vientre…mi cuerpo levantaba más y más calor…

En un momento, yo también tomé la barra de jabón y empecé a devolver sus atenciones…acaricié y apreté cada plano, cada músculo pulsante bajo mi tacto, sentí las pequeñas cicatrices que lo surcaban producto de tantas batallas…y cuando mis manos bajaron para tomar su miembro, él contuvo su respiración…nos miramos a los ojos, quemándonos…hablando con nuestro deseo, con el alma…como nunca jamás había conectado con alguien y como nunca más volvería a conectar…me besa, me muerde la boca, toma mi lengua…él domina y no deja que lo olvide…

Milo decide que hemos jugado lo suficiente porque se incorpora, abre los grifos y nos enjuaga a ambos. Me sienta en el bordé de la bañera y él se sienta dejando su cara frente a mi sexo…me estremezco de anticipación. Ante el primer contacto de su lengua insistente tengo que agarrarme fuerte de la bañera para no caerme hacia atrás del placer que me arrasa…y cuando estoy a punto de explotar; Milo me toma en brazos me apoya contra la pared con mis piernas rodeando sus muslos y me penetra…su intrusión me colma, sus embestidas me rozan mi previamente estimulado clítoris y me enceguecen hasta que no lo contengo más y grito mi liberación…él empuja tres veces más hasta lograr la suya.

Me abrazo fuerte a él, me mira, me vuelve a besar, sale de mí y me baja para secarme con las toallas. Luego se seca él y me levanta en brazos para llevarme a su cama…y nos vamos a dormir, piel a piel, vulnerables y satisfechos…


End file.
